It Started With A Kiss
by Arvendell
Summary: As the title says, it started with a kiss.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Isn't it obvious? I'm a Sachiko and Yumi fan.

And as usual, I don't own Sachiko, Yumi and the others.

My 4th story!

**Read at your own risk!**

* * *

"**It Started With A Kiss"**

_---Arvendell---_

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Come on, Sachiko. Do you think you can hide it from me? We've been friends for so long and I know you. You're in love with Yumi-chan, aren't you?" Hasekura Rei said for the second time to her friend, the red-faced Ogasawara Sachiko. She was talking about Fukuzawa Yumi, her friend's little sister. The two were alone together at the Rose Mansion, the building were members of the Yamayurikai, the Lillian Girls Academy's student body, often met. Members of the council were called red, yellow and white roses. Sachiko was of the red rose, Rei was of the yellow rose, and of the white rose who was Toudou Shimako.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Please excuse me, I'm going ahead," Sachiko said sternly.

"You can run away from me but you can never run away from your feelings, Sachiko," Rei continued.

"You're the one who is in love, Rei, with Yoshino-chan," Sachiko shot back, referring to Rei's own petite soeur and cousin, Shimazu Yoshino.

"Of course I am. I won't deny it. Especially to you. After all, you're my friend," Rei admitted easily.

Sachiko was taken aback.

"And you are, too. You can't deny it," Rei continued.

"I'm going ahead," Sachiko said slowly, then quickly left her friend at the Rose Mansion. She was angry. To whom, she didn't know. Just that, at the moment, her mind and feelings were in turmoil. She didn't expect the confrontation with Rei.

What was Rei thinking? Of course she loved Yumi. But in love? She didn't know.

The next few days, Sachiko avoided being alone with Rei. So far she was successful, until she forgot something from the Rose Mansion and had to go back, where she found Rei sitting alone at the council room. After a brief good day, she quickly turned to leave. As she reached the door, she heard a soft laughter and turned around to see a smiling Rei.

"What's so funny?" She asked, not hiding her irritation.

"You are funny," Rei answered, still smiling. "You're acting like a child, Sachiko."

Sachiko's eyes flashed.

"I'm not going to stand here to hear your insults. Good day."

---o---

Yumi woke up feeling light-headed. It felt like it would be a good day. Humming to herself, she went to school. It was still early so she went to the Rose Mansion instead of going to her classroom. There, she found Sachiko who was having a quiet tea.

"Good morning, Onee-sama," Yumi greeted happily that pleasantly surprised Sachiko. "Isn't it a good day?" She continued.

"You look so happy." At last, Sachiko managed to say. Yumi was usually cheerful but this was beyond cheerful. She hadn't seen her so happy like this that she was glowing. "Did something happen?"

"Huh? Nothing. I'm just happy, that's all," Yumi said as she sat on the chair beside Sachiko. She hadn't seated for a few seconds when she suddenly stood up, startling Sachiko.

"Yumi!" Sachiko said sternly.

"I'm sorry, Onee-sama. I just remembered something. I need to go to the library. I'll see you later, Onee-sama," Yumi explained quickly. She picked her bag, walked towards the door, then stopped and turned back.

"Why? Did you forget something again?" Sachiko asked with slight frown.

"Yes," Yumi answered shortly. She moved towards Sachiko and before the latter could react, she gave her a kiss on the check.

"Good morning again, Onee-sama."

And then Yumi was gone, leaving Sachiko gaping at the closed door.

After a moment, Sachiko touched her cheek, then blushed.

"What was that?" She muttered.

Sachiko and Yumi hadn't seen each other after that until the meeting at the Rose Mansion in the afternoon. Rei and their fellow rose, Shimako and her petite soeur Nijou Noriko were surprised to see a very cheerful Yumi.

"Hey, did something happen that we don't know?" Rei finally asked Yumi.

"Huh? What do you mean, Rosa Foetida?" Yumi asked, surprised.

Rei turned to Yoshino with questioning eyes. The latter wasn't acting curious so she figured that she must know something.

"Hey, don't look at me like that, Rei-chan. I don't know anything. I've asked Yumi-san a hundred times and the only answers I got were puzzled face and a nothing," Yoshino answered to Rei's obvious question.

They all turned to Sachiko, as if asking her. But the latter's face remained expressionless.

"Hey, hey," Yumi interrupted. "What's with you, guys? Am I not entitled to be cheerful?"

"That's not what we meant, Yumi-san," Yoshino answered.

"Well, enough of that. Why don't we move on to the meeting? I need to be home early today," Yumi continued.

The others still wanted to ask but proceeded with the meeting anyway.

"I'm going on ahead with you, guys," Yumi said after the meeting. "Onee-sama, I'll see you tomorrow."

And with a big smile, Yumi left.

---o---

On the way home, Yumi's strange cheerfulness was the topic of conversation between Shimako and Noriko and especially of Rei and Yoshino.

"At first I thought Yumi-san had really gone crazy but except for her cheerfulness, everything on her was normal," Yoshino reported.

"Yes. She seemed driven, inspired," Rei agreed.

"It had something to do with Sachiko-sama, right?"

"What made you say that? Sachiko seemed puzzled as well."

"Yes. But didn't you notice her face every time she looked at Yumi or every time their eyes met? Sachiko-sama seemed uncomfortable, while Yumi-san wasn't looking away like she always did but rather met her eyes squarely."

"I've noticed that, too."

"You said that you told Sachiko-sama that you know that she's in love with Yumi-chan, right?"

"Yes, I did. What about it?"

"Maybe Sachiko-sama admitted to Yumi-chan that she's in love with her. That's why Yumi-san is so happy," Yoshino said excitedly. She nodded to herself, as if saying that she got it right. "That must be it! I'm so happy for Yumi-san!"

Rei was silent for a moment before she said, "I don't think that's the case, Yoshino."

Yoshino's excited face turned into an irritated one.

"Why did you say that? What more could make Yumi-san happy other than knowing that Sachiko-sama is in love with her?"

Rei raised her arms as if to cover herself from Yoshino's anger.

"Of course that would certainly make Yumi-chan happy. But have you forgotten Sachiko's actions?"

Yoshino calmed down a bit.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you think that if Sachiko told Yumi-chan that she's in love with her, Yumi-chan would also do the same, right?"

Yoshino nodded.

"Then, if Sachiko, who is in love with Yumi-chan, finds out that the person she's in love with, loves her back, what do you think she would feel?"

"Happy of course," Yoshino said.

"Did you see Sachiko happy this day?"

Yoshino was silent as she thought about Sachiko's actions.

"Yes, but it didn't look like she was that happy."

"Exactly. Even if Sachiko is good in hiding her feelings, we would know right away if she's very happy."

"Then what happened? Did Sachiko-sama told Yumi-san her feelings but Yumi-san didn't, that's why Yumi-san is so happy and Sachiko-sama isn't?"

In the end, the two never arrived at any conclusion as to what happened between Sachiko and Yumi.

* * *

A/N: Yumi's change is due to the fact that she have decided to make the most of her time with Sachiko and in what way could it be but by showing her more affection. She's just worried about rejection so she decided it to be this way, teasing Sachiko.

I've noticed that the title has a 'kiss' on it too, just like my 3rd fic. Sorry that I'm lousy in giving titles ;)

_24 January 2008_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Before I forgot, this story was randomly thought so don't blame me. It's for light reading.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

* * *

When Yumi arrived at the Rose Mansion the following day, Sachiko, Rei and Yoshino were already there. After greeting everyone with a good day, she went to Sachiko and kissed her cheek to the shocked of the others.

"I've missed you, Onee-sama. I'm sorry you had to walk alone yesterday," Yumi said to the unable to move Sachiko.

"It's…" Sachiko's voice came out as a croak so she cleared her throat first before speaking again. "It's alright, Yumi."

Yumi smiled then walked to her seat. She stopped when she saw Rei and Yoshino gaping at her.

"What?" Yumi asked, a little uncomfortable with their stares.

"Yumi-san, you didn't…" Yoshino didn't know what to say.

"Are you a couple?" Finally, Yoshino blurted.

Yumi gasped.

"Why did you say that?"

"Stop playing around, Yumi-san. Didn't you just kiss Sachiko-sama?"

"What? Am I not allowed to kiss my Onee-sama? Aren't you kissing Rei-sama when you're together?"

The two persons in question blushed furiously.

"Of course I do. And Rei-chan and I, we are…"

"You and Rei-sama are?" Yumi prompted, her eyes twinkling with merriment.

"Don't make fun of us, Yumi-san," Yoshino said, annoyed at Yumi.

"But I'm not. You're the one who's making an issue of me kissing my Onee-sama's cheek, right One-sama?" Yumi turned to Sachiko who said a quiet 'yes'.

"See?" Yumi turned back to Yoshino.

"I don't see anything, Yumi-san, you are…" Yoshino's words were cut when the door opened and the White Rose sisters entered.

Noticing the somewhat different atmosphere, Shimako asked worriedly, "Did something happen?"

Yoshino hurriedly told Shimako and Noriko about Yumi kissing Sachiko and then sought their opinion that the latter two were a couple.

"If Yumi-san said that they're not, then they're not," Shimako answered.

Yoshino was blown off. She was about to retort when Rei cut her.

"That's enough, Yoshino."

After the meeting, Yumi went to Yoshino and said, "Yoshino-san, what are you so mad about?"

Yoshino was about to ignore Yumi but she couldn't hold herself and said accusingly, "You're lying to me, to us, Yumi-san. That's why."

"But I'm not lying to you, Yoshino-san. I just wanted to kiss my Onee-sama's cheek, was that so bad?"

"N-no of course not," Yoshino answered, her anger slowly easing seeing the look of pleading in her friend's eyes. "You and Sachiko-sama, you really aren't…"

"If we are, then you will be the first person to know," Yumi replied.

All the while, as the two talked, Sachiko was blushing. The way Yumi was saying those things, did it mean that they had something going on? That they were finally acknowledging that they were probably in love with each other and soon would be a couple? Sachiko was simply blown-off by Yumi's actions since yesterday. She didn't know what the latter was thinking, kissing her and saying those things. When her eyes met Rei's, she could see that the latter's eyes were gleaming. She glared at her friend who just ignored her.

---o---

On the way home, as usual, Rei and Yoshino were discussing about Yumi and Sachiko.

"I really don't understand Yumi-san lately. She used to be shy most of the time when it came to Sachiko-sama but now, she's acting like…like…well, she's bolder than her true self."

"You mean she's more like Sei-sama?"

"Exactly. I've never imagined that I will see Yumi-san acting like that. Are you sure this isn't just a dream, Rei-chan?" Yoshino asked in confusion.

Rei laughed.

"Maybe this is the true Yumi when freed from her timidity. Don't you like her anymore now that she's like that?"

"I'm not stupid, Rei-chan. Of course I like the way that she now acts and speaks what she wants, unlike before that she bottles everything inside herself but…"

"But it's suddenly too much?"

"Yes. Weren't you shocked, too?"

"I am. If it didn't happen, I would never have imagined a daring Yumi-chan. And don't you think it's a good thing for Sachiko?"

"It is," Yoshino agreed, then laughed hard.

"What's funny?"

"Sachiko-sama is funny. I think she's more shocked with Yumi than any of us."

Rei smirked.

"Yes. And by the looks of it, she doesn't know how to handle a daring Yumi-chan."

The two shared a hearty laughter.

"Maybe with Yumi-san's change, Sachiko-sama would finally admit it to herself that she's in love with her."

"I doubt it. Sachiko is stubborn. Unless Yumi-chan forced her or something drastic happened, she wouldn't."

"Isn't Yumi-san's change a drastic one? If it isn't, then I don't know what could make Sachiko-sama admit her feelings."

"Yumi-chan really shocked Sachiko but I don't think it's enough. She, by all means, will try to evade it, that I'm sure of."

"Let's just see what happens, then."

---o---

True to Rei's words, Sachiko avoided Yumi the next days. Yumi, on the other hand, didn't mind it and greeted Sachiko in her now usual cheerful self until Sachiko told her to stop kissing her around.

Yumi blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, Onee-sama."

The others, who were present, were dumbfounded at Sachiko's harsh rejection to Yumi.

When Rei tried to speak, Sachiko beat her into it.

"Let's start with the meeting, shall we? I have some business to attend to this evening."

"Onee-sama is right, shall we?" Yumi said with a smile.

The meeting proceeded rather quietly.

After the meeting, Sachiko quickly left with a 'good day, everyone'.

"Yumi-san…" Yoshino started but Yumi raised her hands, stopping her.

"I'm fine, Yoshino-san. I'm just shocked. Don't worry about me," Yumi said, putting on a happy smile. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, guys."

And then Yumi left.

"Will it be okay?" Shimako asked worriedly.

"I don't know. Let's see tomorrow," Rei said.

"Yumi-san will be fine, don't worry about her," Yoshino said.

When everyone turned to Yoshino with questioning eyes, she raised her eyebrows and said, "The Yumi-san now isn't the Yumi-san before. She's stronger now. I'm sure tomorrow she'll bounce back."

* * *

A/N: Now on to Chapter 3 if you aren't bored yet :)

_---Arvendell---_

_25 January 2008_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It's just a kiss, you know. Why must we make an issue of it? Anyway, who cares?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

* * *

Sachiko half-heartedly listened to the teacher discussing in class. Her mind was focused on Yumi. She didsn't understand her. She really didn't have any idea what was going on with her since that kiss. It was like the Yumi now was a completely different person.

But she was still Yumi. The same caring Yumi. The same face, the same eyes, nose and lips.

Lips…

Those lips that gave her many sleepless nights.

What was going on with Yumi? What was going on with her?

She glanced at the window uninterestedly and was about to look back at the board when she saw something familiar. Frowning, she gazed intently at the crowd of students and saw Yumi at the center of the commotion. She was surrounded by, presumably, excited first year students.

Why?

Sachiko's unspoken question was immediately answered. Her wondering eyes turned into a dangerous one.

Why?

Because Yumi, who looked to be enjoying herself immensely, was touching the girls' hands, swatting them jokingly and hugging them.

'What is going on?'

"Sachiko-san…"

Sachiko turned fast to the person who dared to disturb her.

The person, her classmate, stepped back when she saw her dangerous eyes and nervously said, "I…I'm sorry to disturb you, Sachiko-san. The class had ended and you are…I'm very sorry."

With a bow, Sachiko's classmate hastily left.

"Wait."

Sachiko stood and then gave a slight bow.

"I'm sorry, Mifuyu-san. And thank you, too."

"It's nothing, Sachiko-san."

Sachiko composed herself as her classmate left. However, inside her, a storm was brewing up.

Since the Yamayurikai didn't have a meeting that afternoon, Sachiko and Yumi met the next day.

Yumi greeted Sachiko cheerfully minus the kiss.

"Yumi."

"Yes, Onee-sama?"

A paused.

"Could you please make us some tea?"

"Of course," Yumi said energetically. Somehow, it felt that what Sachiko said was different with what she intended to say. But never mind. She did as she was asked.

Sachiko watched Yumi with a frown. She found Yumi's nonchalant character somewhat irritating.

'Why is she so cheerful after what happened yesterday?'

Sachiko really didn't understand Yumi anymore and so during the meeting, her mood was so bad but the others didn't mind. They were used to her.

---o---

Sachiko walked inside the council room and closed the door forcefully, startling the person inside.

"I think a storm is brewing. I'm going on ahead. Good day, Sachiko."

Sachiko frowned at Rei's back until the latter disappeared from the door. She was sure that Rei was teasing her. It only made her angrier.

Tick tock tick tock

Sachiko kept glancing at her watch.

She told her to come quickly.

'What is taking her long?'

A knock at the door made her straighten her already straight back. This was the person who was the source of her wrath. This was the knock that she had been waiting for.

"Good day, Onee-sama. Uhm, what is it that you need from me?" Yumi asked as she settled herself opposite Sachiko on the table.

Sachiko remained quiet.

Yumi waited for a moment before she opened her lips again, "Onee-sama…"

"Keep quiet!" Sachiko said sternly.

Yumi didn't understand Sachiko's anger. Nevertheless, she apologized meekly, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?!"

Finally, Sachiko lost it.

"What do you think you're doing?! Do you know?!"

"What am I doing?" Yumi asked in confusion that only angered more the already angry Sachiko.

"You don't know what you're doing?! You're asking me what it is?!" Sachiko stood and stormed right beside Yumi.

Yumi, on the other hand, stood up in surprise and fear.

"That's right. Fear me. Because right now I'm compelled to…to…" Sachiko couldn't say it. Despite her anger, she couldn't say something terrible to Yumi.

"O-onee-sama, what are you so angry about?" Yumi finally managed to ask. She had never seen Sachiko this angry before that she looked like she would strike her and it was really frightening.

"What are you doing just now? Since yesterday? No. Since the day before yesterday?"

"W-what I'm doing? I've been going to class and going here at the Rose Mansion," Yumi explained with confusion.

"That's not what I meant."

Yumi thought for a moment. She had to think fast. This was getting scarier by the minute.

"The other day I eat lunch at the milk hall, yesterday here, today at the…"

"Are you making fun of me?!"

"N-no of course not," Yumi stammered.

"Then let me tell you. What are you doing flirting around?!" Sachiko shouted.

Yumi was stunned, not with the vehemence of Sachiko but to the question. And then her scared brain processed it as quickly as it could and she ended up laughing to the consternation of Sachiko.

Sachiko's eyes were in slits. She was stunned. No one, no one in her entire life had laughed at her like this. In fact, no one who made fun of her got away with it. Before she could act (who knew what she could have done in her anger), Yumi caught her off guard with her question.

"What?" Sachiko asked in anger and confusion.

"I said, are you jealous?"

A small smile played in Yumi's lips. She understood the situation now. Sachiko's anger was a jealous anger. She wanted to congratulate herself for quickly realizing it. Really, she should congratulate herself for suddenly being smart. Maybe she but do that later. For now, there was something that needed her sole attention.

"What are you talking about? Why would I be jealous?" Sachiko denied angrily.

"You know, Onee-sama, you should have said so earlier. If you did, then it could have saved us from all this trouble. Look at yourself. Don't you know that it's bad for your health to be so angry like that?"

Sachiko was speechless at the sudden change of mood.

"Really, Onee-sama. I'll give you what you want. I want it anyway."

And then before Sachiko could say anything, Yumi's lips covered hers and gave her a tender, innocent kiss. Her eyes had gone impossibly big, before they slowly closed, as if with a mind of their own.

Yumi couldn't believe her own boldness. But never mind that. Sachiko's soft lips were paradise. She let Sachiko go when she thought they'd die with suffocation.

"That…is…your…punishment…Onee-sama" Yumi said, breathless.

Sachiko couldn't respond. Her mind was still reeling from that breathless kiss.

"And for your information, Onee-sama, I didn't kiss them. They kissed me. But I've never allowed anyone's lips to touch mine except yours, Onee-sama," Yumi said with twinkling eyes.

"Good day, Onee-sama. See you tomorrow."

And with that, Yumi left the Rose Mansion.

Sachiko, with wobbly legs, sat on the chair. She was shocked. Really shocked with Yumi and that kiss. She touched her throbbing lips.

Now what?

* * *

A/N: Tired already? I did warn you :) For those who aren't yet, go on to the next chapter :)

_---Arvendell---_

_25 January 2008_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sachiko and Yumi may be out of their true character but who cares? I want to try it this way anyway :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

* * *

Yumi braced herself. Despite the fact that she had shown Sachiko a brave and nonchalant face the last time they saw each other, it didn't mean that she wasn't scared to face her now. In fact, her knees were trembling with fear…and excitement.

But Yumi's fear and excitement were soon replaced with frustration. Sachiko was doing a very good job in not allowing them to be alone.

What to do? What to do?

Latter on, Yumi found herself confiding to her best friend who was speechless for so long that she was afraid she had an attack of some sort.

"Y-you, you kissed Sachiko-sama, in the lips?" Yoshino repeated for the third time. She couldn't believe it. She didn't have an impaired hearing but…

"I told you already, yes I did. Are you going to help me or are you going to just repeat that question over and over?" Yumi said anxiously. Was she doing the right thing?

"So Yumi-san is asking for help because she wants to kiss Sachiko-sama again?"

Finally, Yoshino had composed herself.

"Yoshino-san," Yumi said in embarrassment.

"What are you embarrassed about? That's what it's all about, right?"

"I didn't say that I want to kiss Onee-sama again. I said I want to be alone with her and talk to her."

"I'm really impressed with you, Yumi-san. Maybe you should push more until that stubborn Onee-sama of yours gives in?"

"You mean to say that I should take advantage more of my Onee-sama? Maybe I should rape her," Yumi replied sarcastically. The two of them burst out laughing as a vision of Yumi attempting to make a pass on Sachiko came into mind.

"The princess would freak-out if you tried to make a pass on her, Yumi-san," Yoshino said in between laughter.

"You mean I should be more aggressive in making a pass on her, seeing I've already done it," Yumi muttered.

"Tsk tsk, bad Yumi-san, really, really bad Yumi-san. Anyway, don't worry about my presence or Rei-chan's presence. She's using us as a shield. Do it when Shimako-san and Noriko-chan aren't around if you're uncomfortable with their presence in confronting your princess."

That moment came one Thursday afternoon.

Ignoring Rei's presence, Yumi headed straight to the startled Sachiko.

"Onee-sama, can I have a moment of your time?"

"I'm quite busy right now, Yumi," Sachiko replied. She wasn't worried of anything unusual to happen since Rei was there.

"This wouldn't take much time, Onee-sama."

Sachiko gave in, comforted by Rei's presence even though she was ignoring them.

"Very well. State your purpose."

"About that kiss…" Yumi started.

"Yumi!"

The warning in Sachiko's voice wasn't mistakable.

But Yumi wouldn't shy away. It had to be said.

"Yes, about that kiss."

"I'll hear no more. I'm not interested to listen to anything you'll say about that matter," Sachiko said sternly.

"Fine. Okay then," Yumi said.

Sachiko was taken aback at Yumi's quick acquiescence.

"I'm glad that…" Sachiko stopped when Yumi stood right in front of her.

"W-what is it?" Sachiko asked. She chided herself for stammering. She didn't know when it happened, but now she felt fear from Yumi, a fear mingled with excitement.

"I want a kiss, Onee-sama."

And then Yumi bent her head and caught Sachiko's surprised lips. To make sure that Sachiko wouldn't move away, she cupped her cheeks.

To say that Sachiko was stunned would be an understatement. Nevertheless, when Yumi traced her tongue on Sachiko's lips, she opened her mouth and Yumi quickly trusted her tongue inside, awakening her own in its slumber. Gently, she met Yumi's tongue and played with it. They broke the kiss after a while, but only to catch some air before kissing again.

And again.

And again.

When finally they separated, Sachiko was surprised to find her hands buried in Yumi's now disheveled hair.

Yumi gently touched Sachiko's lips and whispered huskily, "Hmm, a little bit swollen from my kisses."

Then Yumi fixed her hair and after a moment, bid her good bye.

"Good day, Onee-sama. Good day, Rosa Foetida."

Sachiko turned around and saw Rei who was trying to suppress a smile but not doing a very good job on it. She blushed. She completely forgot about Rei's presence. And worst, the person to blame had already gotten away.

"That was some kiss," Rei said, unable to hold herself from teasing her friend who glared at her.

"You're breathless. Yumi-chan must be a good kisser."

Sachiko quickly fixed herself and then her things.

"I'm going. I'm not going to stand her while you…" she stopped abruptly. She shouldn't take her anger or frustration or whatever she was feeling right now to her friend. It wasn't her fault that she witnessed what happened earlier.

"I'm sorry, Rei, for everything. I know you're just trying to help me but the more I think about it, the more I'm getting confused about Yumi."

"Because you don't want to accept the fact that you're in love with Yumi-chan, Sachiko. You close your heart whenever it's about your true feelings for Yumi-chan. You're always avoiding the topic, avoiding the fact, when all along, all you have to do is not to think about it but just follow your heart and you already know the answer."

"But Yumi…"

"If you don't believe me that Yumi-chan is in love with you, then make her say it. Two can play the game, Sachiko."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said. Come on now, let's go home."

---o---

At first, Yumi thought that she was alone at the Rose Mansion. However, when she opened the door at the council room, she found herself face to face with Sachiko.

"Good morning, Yumi. Don't you think it's a beautiful morning?" Sachiko said with a smile.

"Huh? Y-yes, I think it is," Yumi stammered, completely confused with Sachiko's good mood. It was making her uneasy. Something was wrong, she was sure of that.

Suddenly, Sachiko stood up from her chair.

"Yumi, would you mind washing my cup when you're done? I need to go to the library. I just remembered it now."

"S-sure."

Yumi looked up when Sachiko stopped beside her and then her eyes widened when Sachiko's face came closer to hers. She closed her eyes as she felt the latter's soft lips touch her cheek.

"Good day, Yumi."

If before Yumi was doing things to wind up Sachiko, now it was the other way around. Yumi was completely bewildered by Sachiko's actions that she couldn't help but thought 'What on earth is happening with her Onee-sama?'.

That afternoon, Yumi was on her way to the Rose Mansion when she saw Sachiko laughing and joking with some fan girls. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Sachiko blew a kiss to the giggling girls.

She blinked.

Was it real or just a dream?

No. Make that nightmare.

She had never imagined Sachiko acting like that, not in her wildest…

Yumi resumed walking when she met Sachiko's eyes.

"Yumi, are you going to the Rose Mansion?" Sachiko asked as soon as she joined her walking.

Yumi nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

'Is this what jealousy feels? Is jealousy what she's feeling right now?' Yumi asked herself. She wasn't sure about the answer. One thing was for sure though, she didn't like the feeling.

Yumi was quiet until they were inside the Rose Mansion.

"Onee-sama, are you making me jealous?"

Sachiko raised her perfectly arched eyebrows.

"Jealous? Why would I do that?"

"You aren't?"

"Are you jealous?" Sachiko asked, a smile playing on her lips.

Yumi blushed.

"I-it's nothing. Forget it."

"You want a kiss?"

"Huh?"

Sachiko held Yumi's head and then kissed her expertly on the lips.

"I know you want this, Yumi," Sachiko murmured in Yumi's lips.

Yumi was stunned only for a moment.

"No. You want this, Onee-sama," Yumi said as she caught Sachiko's lips for another kiss.

"Really? Don't you, too?" Sachiko asked as she bit Yumi's lower lip.

"I don't want it. I love it," Yumi said as her lips moved towards Sachiko's earlobe.

Sachiko smiled.

"How about this, do you love this too?" Sachiko asked as her hand settled on Yumi's front. Yumi's response was a moan that sent shivers to Sachiko's spine.

_

* * *

_

---Wakas---

* * *

A/N: That's it!

Again, _Maraming Salamat!_

_---Arvendell---_

_25 January 2008_


End file.
